


Witch's Bane

by Gunschute



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: (most likely), Witch AU, beastformers, dragonformers, more like, sort bursts, where in a dragon finds a witch, who doesn't even know they're a witch yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: "Wait, so you mean witch trials can happen to actual witches? And that they don't get eaten? Hold up-- I've to live with a dragon now? Maybe I should have just let myself get caught stealing."Cliche story of a dragon being offered a witch as payment to keep them from terrorizing towns.





	1. Chapter 1

The downside to being an orphan is that you're alone. Not that it really seemed to get in Crosshairs’ way— the mecha learned to steal at a young age and avoided being locked up in some stranger's home in the process. Crosshairs didn't want to be stuck with strict mecha thinking they could boss them around as if they were their Creators.

 

It wouldn't have been overly bad had once Crosshairs become old enough not to have to worry about being put into foster care— old enough to get a job— they'd sought a more honorable way of getting their necessities. Or small little nicknacks they really  _ didn't _ need. But of course, they'd grown use to it. And  **_good_ ** at it.

 

The townsfolk knew Crosshairs was stealing things, but they'd become so slick at doing so that no one could find proof. So it was impossible to nail them to a crime and throw them behind bars. That is, until someone new to town pointed out they could probably all come together and take a more extreme measure to ensure that Crosshairs never stole again.

 

Witchcraft. They had collaborated a way to accuse the paratrooper of witchcraft. Hauled the mecha off and forced them to listen to false testimonies and given no real room to defend themselves. Those who prosecuted ones accused of witchcraft usually were biased against the accused. And it was no different this time.

 

That's why the green mecha was securely held between two larger mechs, dragged easily despite their squirming to a post used to offer witches off as sacrifices to a dragonformer that was said to roam these parts. Supposedly their sacrifices appeased the beast and kept them from destroying the nearby towns. Maybe that's why they were so quick to pass someone off as a witch and bind them up.

 

“Would ya jus’ stop an’ listen fer ah sec’—” Crosshairs demanded, earning themselves a harsh yank that nearly pulled their arm out of their socket as their escorts started securing Crosshairs to the post via the heavy set chains, being needlessly rough in the process, “Seriously, guys? Yer gonna scratch meh. Look— no listen t’ meh, Ah ain't ah witch. They're lyin’. ‘m jus’ ah thief. Ah lowly lil’ thief. Not no dammed witch.”

 

One of the mech's merely offered a grunt, tugging harshly on the chain to ensure it was secure before backing up a step. Their partner soon following suit. Both paused a moment to watch the paratrooper squirm desperately against the bindings before they deemed it good enough to take their leave. Neither saying a word.

 

Panic finally bubbled up to the surface of Crosshairs’ emotions, overwhelming any small shred of pride they'd held up to this moment, “No, no no no. Wait! Ya can't do this! Witches ain't even real! Git back ‘ere an’ free meh, aftholes!  _ Please _ , c'mon, this is jus’ straight up  **_murder_ ** .”

 

“Cant take the chances,” The first mech finally called out over their shoulder, before turning his attention back to his partner, “Think this tiny thing would be anything more than an appetizer to that beast?”

 

“Probably not. Hopefully enough to tide him over though.” The other mech quipped back, earning a shared laugh before adding onto the conversation, “Shame. Paratroopers are as pretty as they are rare.”

 

Crosshairs seethed at their mocking tones, glaring daggers into the mechs’ backs as they continued back to where the town was gathered to ‘see them off’.

 

_ This was ridiculous!  _

 

The paratrooper slammed their helm back against the pole, allowing what was almost a crazed laugh to slip past their lips and cause the mechs to pause and look back. Letting Crosshairs lock their burning azure optics on the pair.

 

“Ah guess that jus’ means ah gotta curse ya two then, eh?” Crosshairs threatened, some last ditch effort to coax them back and into freeing them once more. Letting them go— or at least not leaving them tied up pathetically so some dumb beast could eat them.

 

Unfortunately, their words had the opposite of their desired effect; worrying the mechs into scurrying off quickly. At least it shut them up. Seemed to make them uneased, too. If Crosshairs had to die, they could at least take comfort in the fact that they probably just made two mecha paranoid for the next few months.

 

Crosshairs watched the gathered Cybertronians with unadulterated hatred shining in their optics. Only caving into an odd slouch due to the chains forcing them to stay standing once the last of them had been gone for fifteen minutes. Now they were left to play the waiting game. They wondered if the dragonformer would even show up or they'd be left to starve to death instead…

 

They weren't quite sure which one they'd prefer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written some of this forever ago and have recently gotten back into it so? Here.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time when the sound of wings slicing through the air woke Crosshairs. Dragging the mecha back to the reality of their sore frame, and away from the blissful yet bizarre dreams they'd found themselves in. A low groan left the paratrooper as they managed to lean away from the pole, confusion painting it's way across their facial features at first as it took a moment to process why they were sore and standing the way they were.

 

And it hit them with the loud  **THUD** of a giant dragonformer landing a decent distance away from them. Crosshairs initially jumped at the sound, before growing still. Watching the beast as he watched them back with his dual optics. Optics that seemed to scrutinize Crosshairs’ very Spark.

 

“...  _ Well? _ ” Crosshairs prompted after a few moments of the two of them just staring down each other, shifting in their binds uncomfortably, “Ya gonna jus’ sit there an’ stare or are ya gonna do somethin’? What? Not big enough fer ya ‘er sometin’? C'mon, beastie. Ah ain't got all day.”

 

The silver dragon tilted his helm, just enough to be noticeable without questioning whether or not it was imagined— before he padded forwards on all fours, front talons flexing as his large wings fanned out, before settling comfortably, folding in and somewhat against his back. A large tail with a blade that almost looked like an axe swinging slowly behind the beast.

 

For as intimidating as he looked, Crosshairs didn't back down. Not that there was much they could do bound up so securely, but the paratrooper refused to break optic contact with the dragonformer as he drew nearer. Easily dwarfing the hovercar even hunched over onto all fours.

 

But when he leaned in, maw opening wide— Crosshairs couldn't help but to shut their optics and turn away. Only to blink them back open in confusion when instead of just fully engulfing Crosshairs the dragonformer grabbed the pole behind them and gave it a harsh tug. Just one was all the secured pole needed to get yanked out of the ground, allowing the chains to slacken and start falling off the previously bound paratrooper.

 

“Wha—?” Crosshairs started, before cutting themselves off with an undignified yelp when the large dragonformer wrapped one set of talons around their waist and easily lifted them up, standing on his hind legs.

 

“Shut up before I  _ do _ eat you,” The dragonformer finally spoke up, voice a rough growl. They then gave Crosshairs a curious sniff, almost as if to confirm something. The action earning him two comparatively small servos shoving uselessly at his snout.

 

“You… you can  _ talk _ ?” Crosshairs questioned, their flabbergasted expression earning a huff of amusement from the dragonformer— who then promptly took to the sky, his prize clutched securely in one large set of talons.

 

“Yes, and we've a lot to talk about, Witch.”


End file.
